


Seeing; Reflections

by chaosu



Series: Crazy Crossovers [1]
Category: Bleach, Naruto
Genre: Gen, bleach universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:33:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: He saw a girl too old and too young at once, burdened by a yoke that she's too young to bear.





	Seeing; Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is.

 

"Hatake," she murmurs. There is a slump on her shoulders and a brokenness in her voice. She sits beside him, even if she finds his reading preferences odious. She wasn't the sort to look for comfort, she was prideful like that. No one wants anyone to see them cry, least of all her.

She looked up at him. He closes the book at her stare. The forlorn look on her face reminded him of the chunin exams. She looked a bit like Hinata that he wondered how she'd look like when she was younger. Her devotion to the Lady Yoruichi certainly rivaled that of the said Hyuga's to Naruto. But there was a bag of insecurities there, much better covered by her dismissing attitude than the Hyuga's shyness. He wondered if this woman was what Hinata could, in the right circumstances, have become.

He brought himself back to the present. She was so shorter than he was. Her eyes were dull grey, not the flashing silver that he was used to. He wondered if she had been a Hyuga in a previous life, or an Uchiha. She didn't need to speak as he pocketed the book.

She was fast. He was fully aware of that. In fact, he knows that she is holding back her speed for his benefit. Damn woman was Kage-level. Hell she was a death goddess. He tries to match her blow for blow, but she's just a bit out of reach. They disengage, waiting for the other to move.

She had always been sort of like Sasuke beneath her air of nonchalance. A layer of ice above a sea of molten lava. Cool disdain over searing passion. Those sounded like lines from Icha Icha, he mused as he ducked a kick, bringing up Raiken. It reminded him of his father's tanto. In fact, it probably was patterned after his father's tanto. And he wondered if men had waxed poetics about her before. "You're distracted." Yes ma'am, his mind was wandering.

"So are you," he quipped, which is true. He still had a half-face mask because he wanted too. No one in the Second Division begrudged him that. She hummed. They disengaged.

"You should practice with your shikai."

"Yes ma'am," he answered playfully, watching the twitch on her eyebrow. "Strike down, Raiken." The sword turned white. He knew she knew she had to be wary of that sword. Sure it was a lightning type, but they both discovered in a spar once that it could burn clothes. It was refreshing to know that modesty wasn't necessarily on the top of her priorities during battle. Then again she wouldn't be a captain if she was so concerned about the way she looked. In fact, the only point of vanity she had might just be her hair, which doubled as a challenge and a boast about her abilities.

That she didn't release Suzumebachi was probably a kindness to him. After all, should she get too 'serious' he might just not survive for another spar. Then again, she did have - "Shunko!"- that. That was the only way she could fight against him without concentrating much in dodging more than scant inches from his blade. "You're not the only one who needs practice."

"True." He gave her an eye-smile. They charged at each other, Sui's imperfect Shunko against his lightning blade. Each block, each parry, each clash of swords produced sparks of white and blue. Of course, sooner or later, something had to give. Kakashi over-extended. 'Shit!'

He thought that he'd be flying towards the other side of the dojo, instead, he found the woman's hand rested on his chest, just where his heart would be. "I won."

"Yes, you won," he nodded, resealing and sheathing his zanpaktou. He bowed low, as befitting her and him. Spars and mission reports were there rare times that he would be formal and polite. Any other time, he'd bandy word with her. Sometimes she won, sometimes he did. "Until next time, Little Sui."

She growled and stepped away, gathering the haori that had been neglected. "Until next time, Seventh Seat." He chuckled, as she dressed herself.

With her back turned and black Executive Militia Corps Commander attire, and white haori, she reminded him of a boy who wore black, a mask, and a tanto on his back. A boy who shielded his heart because he was afraid of pain. He saw a girl too old and too young at once, burdened by a yoke that she's too young to bear.

He sighed. Maybe this was what the Third saw when he looked at Kakashi, this sinking sorrow that pretended to be an lightning sword, or in her case, a wasp's sting. If he only knew how to help her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually debating to my self as to what his sword's name should be in English. Points for 'lightning dog' included his summons, his father's epithet, and the possibility of a lightning armor-like bankai. If I choose that his shikai would be in the form of ninja claws. I'd probably name his bankai, 'White Fang Lightning Dog'. Points for 'lightning sword' is mostly Raikiri, and his father's tanto. I'd make it's bankai to be 'white lightning bolt blade'. Ken for fists though, I have no idea what bankai I'll give. Hell, I'm half-tempted to call it Raikiri.
> 
> For now, though, I'll settle with 'sword'. I'll probably make adjustments later though.


End file.
